


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Sick Hyung Line [6]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Dongwoo-centric, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fly Again Era, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Illnesses, Light Angst, Lightheaded, M/M, OT7, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, Work In Progress, Worried members, lightheadedness, protective members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo & Everyone, Jang Dongwoo/Everyone
Series: Sick Hyung Line [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558717





	Untitled

**7:04 AM**

"Hyung,you need to wake up." _Huh?_ "You and Howon-hyung are going to be late for your schedules."

The mention of the younger rapper's name is enough to get Dongwoo to attempt to open his eyes only to be greeted by a pounding headache that he immediately recognizes as the beginning stage of a migrane.


End file.
